Stone In My Stare
by LittleJerseyanNinja
Summary: Caley and Anakin are High King Ulfric's 12-year-old twin children. When a grey wizard brings a Company of 13 dwarves, in seek of the Dragonborn's help, the twins sneak on the ship in order to come. But the world isn't what they expected. '"Ani!" Caley yelped. "We're in so much trouble when we get home!" Then their vision gave out, and they slumped to the ground.'
1. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Elder Scrolls series, Bethesda Studios does. Nor do I own The Hobbit, Tolkien does. I only own Caley, Anakin, and my own Dragonborn, Bryant.**

**Caley - Irish unisex name for Brave Warrior.**

**Anakin - American boy name for Warrior.**

**Bryant - Irish boy name for Strong, Honorable.**

* * *

"Block!"

_Clang, clang._

The sound of sword fighting filled the training yard. The sun was just beginning to rise over the treetops. The city of Solitude was still sleeping, except for three people...

Bryant, the adult, was a warrior. He was also the dragonborn- the very one who had stopped the evil Alduin from taking over once again. His dark brown hair kept being brushed to the side as he dueled with the two children in front of him.

Anakin Stormcloak was a clever boy. He was 12 years old. His hair was a tree brown, and went just to his earlobes. He had icy sharp green eyes. He was skinny, but not in an ill way.

Caley Stormcloak was just like her brother. 12 years old, tree brown hair (which went to her shoulder blades) with bright and sharp green eyes. Skinny, but not too weak. Her facial features also had a glint to them that a mischeivous little boy would have.

Caley and Anakin were twin siblings, and did almost everything together. They trained, played, and explored together. They also played tricks on people, mainly guards.

Soon the twins started to fight back harder. Caley put her foot behind Bryant's, and elbowed him in the center of his chestplate as hard as she could. When he tripped and landed hard on the ground, the twins pointed their own identical swords at him. Laughing at their cleverness, he got up and ruffled their hair as praise. They laughed along and sheathed their swords- Caley's was Flame, Anakin's was Spark. If you asked them about the names, they would laugh and say, 'Well, you can't have a flame without a spark!' which referred to their sibling connection.

"I wonder if Pa's up yet," said Anakin.

"He better be. If he isn't, I'll dump water on him. He promised to show me more techniques at dawn. And you don't break a promise to a Dragonborn!" declared Bryant.

"Team Dragonborn!" Caley yelled, pumping her fist in the air. She had been gifted as Dragonborn. Anakin thought it highly unfair that he wasn't also. Caley said it was, because of his strength advantage over her.

"Anyways, I plan on going over to the Bards' College today," said Caley

"I'm going to the Painting shop. Argan is helping me with a new painting I'm doing," Anakin said.

"Be back by midmorning, apparently there are going to be visitors." The twins nodded and took off down the road toward their own destinations.

* * *

Bryant slowly crept into Ulfric's room, a large bucket of icy water in his hands. The High King of Skyrim was sleeping peacefully. Bryant quietly neared the bed and raised the bucket.

"_**DAMN BASTARD!"**_

Bryant burst into laughter. The king was drenched, and had bolted out of the bed when the water hit him. He gave his best friend a death glare. Bryant froze. Seconds later, he was sprinting down the hall, saying, "_Oh shit oh shit oh shit, Talos save me..."_

"GALMAR!" He yelped as Ulfric tackled him and pinned him to the ground, holding his wrists in a painful hold. He cringed. As their friend appeared at the end of the hall, Ulfric said, "Never. Do that. Again."

"B-But it was funny!" Bryant whined, like a little boy.

"What am I missing here?" Galmar asked.

"Oh man, you should have seen his face!" Bryant exclaimed. "He was so startled!"

"Shut up, Dragonborn," Ulfric muttered.

"The.. Guests, are here, sir." Ulfric nodded and let go of Bryant. The dragonborn made a small whimper and rubbed his wrists.

"Give me a moment." Ulfric went back towards his chambers. Bryant and Galmar turned down the hall to greet the guests. "What happened?" Galmar asked.

"Did you notice he was drenched?"

* * *

**Next Chapter - The twins, Galmar, Ulfric, and Bryant learn of a quest in Middle-Earth.**

**There's chapter 1! It's short, but oh well. So who are the guests? DUN DUNN DUNNN! And I hope you like the scene with Ulfric, Bryant and Galmar. I'm gonna give Bryant a playful and childish personality whenever he's not having to be serious. And you'll get to know the kids next chapter. **

**Also, should they be called the prince and princess? Since Ulfric's high king, right? I've never been good with royal stuffz. So, tell meee! Like, really, I have no idea. **

**So, in this, Ulfric became High King, with Galmar on his left and the Dragonborn on his right. Anakin and Caley's mother died from a Forsworn attack when they were 5 years old ;(. And she had an accident which caused them to be born early. That's explained later in the story. So reviewww! Please?**


	2. The Quest of the Dwarves

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Elder Scrolls series, Bethesda Studios does. Nor do I own The Hobbit, Tolkien does. I only own Caley, Anakin, and my own Dragonborn, Bryant.**

**Caley - Irish unisex name for Brave Warrior.**

**Anakin - American boy name for Warrior.**

**Bryant - Irish boy name for Strong, Honorable.**

* * *

Caley and Anakin ran towards the Blue Palace. It was mid morning and the visitors were here.

They ran up the stairs and onto the wall path so they could get a good view of below.

"Look!" Anakin exclaimed, and pointed.

A large group of _**dwarves **_were walking towards the Blue Palace. A few looked a bit uncomfortable with all the stares from the people of Solitude, but they still acted prideful.

"13 dwarves!" Caley exclaimed. "What do you think they want?"

"Well, let's find out!" They turned and raced back down the steps. They waited around the corner for the dwarves to go in, then quietly slipping in behind them before the door closed. Then up the steps, where Bryant, Ulfric, and Galmar were. When Ulfric became High King, Elisif had stepped down.

* * *

Bryant couldn't help but stare as their guests, from- what was it? Middle Earth?- approached. 13 dwarves. Suddenly he recalled when he went deep into the ancient Tower Mzark. _Stupid dwemer, _he thought bitterly. Not towards the 13, but towards the dwarves who had made all the technology that nearly cost him his life.

"Gandalf," he said with a smile. He remembered speaking to the wizard before. What fireworks!

"Bryant, I haven't seen you since you were a lad in Whiterun!" Gandalf said with a smile.

"I am Ulfric Stormcloak, High King of Skyrim and former Jarl of Windhelm," said Ulfric, standing up from the throne.

"What's a Jarl?" Caley heard a dwarf ask another in the back.

"It's a leader of a hold," she piped up, hoping her lessons would be useful for once. "A Jarl governs a hold, like the Reach, and a city or town." They nodded.

"Galmar Stone-Fist, my second-in-command, and Bryant Iron-Sword, the Dragonborn."

"Wait, I'm not second in command?" Bryant asked, with mock hurt.

"You? With the way you woke me up this morning? All hell would break loose with your childish personality," Ulfric said. Bryant gave him a fake glare and rubbed his wrists. Caley and Anakin tried to hide their giggles.

Ulfric gave his friend a look that said "Straighten up or you'll be stuck with the greybeards all next week." Bryant quickly stood straight.

"...And my two children, Caley and Anakin," said the king.

"Its an honor to meet you, Sire, allow me to introduce our company: Nori, Dori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, and the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, grandson of Thror, and rightful King under the Mountain."

"An honor as well. I trust that you will stay for the night?" Ulfric said. The dwarves nodded.

"Do you have a training ground?" one of them piped up.

"Yes, follow us!" Anakin exclaimed, and the dwarves followed.

"I'll, just, um... Go with them," Bryant said, then he quickly ran after them.

* * *

"Here's the training ground!" Anakin announced as they walked into the square. "There's targets for bows and swords, if you want."

The dwarves nodded and went to do their own thing. Caley and Anakin took the middle for a took. Flame and Spark were unsheathed.

They ran at each other. Caley spun under him and blocked. Anakin brought his sword down, which was again blocked. She kicked him in the ribs (gently) and he stumbled back. "Hyah!" They both shouted, as they clanged swords again. Soon Anakin pinned Caley on the ground.

"You have to work on your timing," Anakin told her.

"I blame Bryant."

The said man was sitting over on the ground, leaning against the cobblestone. He held a knife in one hand and a small carved wooden bear in the other. He carefully carved a swirl from the corner of it's eye to the cheek. Then, Bofur sat next to him.

"Whatcha makin'?"

"A bear for Anakin. I finished Caley's. A bear with a swirl is the Stormcloak symbol." Bofur nodded. "I used to be a toymaker," he said.

Bryant looked at him. "You were?"

Bofur nodded again. "Until the dragon, Smaug, chased us out of Erebor."

"Wait- did you say dragon?"

"Yup. Smaug attacked, and many died."

Bryant nodded. "When Anakin and Caley turned 4, I made them both a wood dragon to play with. Just a little bigger than their fists." He smiled at the memory.

_-Flashback-_

_Caley and Anakin hurridly open the box. They pulled out the two wood dragons. "Dragons! COOL!" Anakin exclaimed. "Roar!" Caley said. They held the dragons high in the air and made them swoop down. _

_"Wood dragons? Really?" Galmar whispered to his friend._

_"Hey, if you can send me out to die trying to fight ice wraiths, then call me Unblooded, then I can give them wood dragon toys," he whispered back._

_"Thanks Bryant!" the twins exclaimed, hugging him. He laughed, ruffled their hair, and hugged them. Ulfric and Allie stood to the side, smiling._

_-End of Flashback-_

"They still have them in their room."

* * *

Gandalf pointed to the map. "There, lies a single, solitary peak. The dwarves are determined to reclaim their home!"

"It's so... Dark, and intense." Bryant was ignored.

"They drew a dragon on the map?" asked Anakin, looking intently at the map.

"Yes, Smaug must be killed in order for us to reclaim Erebor."

"And you need Bryant to help?" Galmar asked. All eyes went to the Dragonborn.

"I'll do it, if I'm needed," Bryant said.

"It will be very dangerous," said Gandalf. "Smaug is not an average dragon."

"Neither was Alduin, but I destroyed him," Bryant said. "Once on the Throat of the World, and once in Sovngarde with the Nord heroes. Dammit, I can't go from Riften to Windhelm without getting attacked by some bloody dragon! The other day, some damn vampires tried to infect me or whatever! Everywhere I go, there's some guy with an errand for me to run for them, I constantly have to go to and from the greybeards, and still get to and sit through meetings that I don't even care about! I can handle another dragon!"

For a few seconds they were silent, then resumed talking.

"We want to come!" Anakin said, after the story of Erebor was finished.

"No way," said Galmar.

"Talos forbid it," Ulfric added.

"But we've been training! Bryant knows how capable we are!"

"And I'm learning new Shouts! My Thu'um is better!" Caley exclaimed.

"You are not going and that's final," Ulfric said sternly. The twins nodded and bowed their heads, now silent.

They were to leave a few hours before dawn. Bryant would take Emerald, one of the best horses, with a light brown coat and white socks.

Dinner was in Castle Dour, so that there were enough seats. The food was wonderful, but the twins already had a plan forming.

* * *

**IM BA-ACK!**

**Hai. So, their mom's name is Allie. Ooooh. So, Bryant's rant about being able to face another dragon was based off a video on youtube, I think it was called 'Skyrim- Arrow To The Knee.' Animation. In it, the Dragonborn talks to a guard, the guard says that he was an adventurer too, but got stopped by an arrow to the knee. Then the dovahkiin goes on a long rant about how many things he's gone through without being stopped. Its funny :)**

**BRYANT'S MAKING THEM BEAR CARVINGS!**

**Bryant: Shut up! It's supposed to be a surprise!**

**Me: Ooh! I love surprises!**

**Caley: What about a surprise?**

**Bryant: Nothing!**

**Anakin: Come on! Tell us!**

**Bryant: NO.**

**Caley: You're mean!**

**Bryant: Who's the one who taught you to fight?**

**Anakin: Pa and Galmar.**

**Bryant: *Scowls***

**Review for Bryant! Reviews make it a better secret.**


	3. Welcome to the Company

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Elder Scrolls series, Bethesda Studios does. Nor do I own The Hobbit, Tolkien does. I only own Caley, Anakin, and my own Dragonborn, Bryant.**

**Caley - Irish unisex name for Brave Warrior.**

**Anakin - American boy name for Warrior.**

**Bryant - Irish boy name for Strong, Honorable.**

* * *

The next morning, 3 hours before dawn, Bryant and the dwarves were almost ready to leave. Everyone, except them and a few on-duty guards, were asleep.

The twins were also up. They gazed down at the docks, watching from the castle walls, as they heard the dwarves faintly calling to each other to get the ship ready.

Suddenly they shared a glance. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Anakin asked. "We have to hurry," said Caley.

They ran to the Blue Palace and into their room. Throwing their clothes together, they packed a bag as quick as they could. Flame and Spark were thrown in and the two bags were shut.

Their travelling gear was on over a Stormcloak cuirass. They pulled on a light thin fur cloak with the Stormcloak symbol. Caley quickly scribbled down a note. It was left on the bed and the siblings went out as quickly and quietly as possible.

They slipped through the gates. Then towards the ships. Now was the hard part. They would have to get on the ship without being spotted. Then, they would hide until it was too late to turn back.

They crouched by the wood board used to get on and off. After a moment, Anakin spotted it- the trapdoor to the bottom of the ship, being propped open with a chunk of wood.

"Come on!" he whispered, and Caley followed him. They ran down the steps and opened the door to another room below deck- just in time. Two seconds later and Bryant would have seen them.

"Shut the door," Caley whispered. The door was locked and they sat in darkness. They dozed off for an hour, and when they woke up, the ship was rocking gently. They were at sea. Wait two days and then it'll be safe to come out. Anakin handed Caley some pieces of bread. "It'll be a long wait," he said. "Let's hope Pa won't be TOO mad..."

They again sat in the darkness. Caley was tempted to play one of her favorite songs on her precious violin, or on her good flute, but Anakin said they might hear it.

Another day passed. "We can come out tomorrow, right?" Caley asked.

"Yeah," said Anakin.

So they tried to sleep, and found themselves dreaming of adventures and dragons.

* * *

"Oi, Bryant! Can you get another barrel of mead?"

"Sure!" Bryant called to the dwarf, but he didn't know who it was. He remembered Fili, Kili, Ori, and Thorin.

He walked out into the open sea air. It was night. He couldn't even see Skyrim anymore. He felt a burst of excitement; he had never left Skyrim before. Heck, he never left Whiterun until he was 15 years old!

He went to the trapdoor where a second storage of mead was. He lifted it up, and then gasped. Caley and Anakin were sleeping on the floor, gently asleep. He thought about what to do for a moment, how to wake them up.

Deciding, he grabbed their arms and pulled them up, waking them up. "Wha-" Anakin started, but Bryant ignored him and pulled them towards the cabin.

Once inside, he pushed them forward and they fell on the floor. They went on their knees and exclaimed, "That HURT!"

"I don't care. Why did you come? You weren't allowed to come."

"We couldn't _not! _The farthest we've ever been from Solitude was Markarth!"

"Ulfric said no! What happens when you get back?"

"If we come back.." Caley murmured.

"I dunno, and I don't really care," Anakin said. Bryant groaned.

"Why can't we come? We're not that weak, and we've been trained by 3 of the best fighters in Skyrim!" Caley exclaimed. "We can handle ourselves!"

"You've never been in a real fight!" Bryant said, almost yelling. "You can't always predict what the enemy will do!"

Gandalf put a hand on Bryant's shoulder. "I am sure they really can protect themselves," he said. Bryant took a breath and nodded.

"Do you have your armor?" he asked.

"In our bags," said Caley.

"Good."

Balin stood up. "Just sign here," he said, holding the contract off to them. They quickly signed their names under Bryant's. Balin smiled, rolled it up and said, "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."


	4. Insert Clever Chapter Title Here

**I'm thinking of changing this story title to 'The Fox and The Wolf.' Yes that good? I like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Elder Scrolls series, Bethesda Studios does. Nor do I own The Hobbit, Tolkien does. I only own Caley, Anakin, and my own Dragonborn, Bryant.**

**Caley - Irish unisex name for Brave Warrior.**

**Anakin - American boy name for Warrior.**

**Bryant - Irish boy name for Strong, Honorable.**

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Come on, Thorin; they won't drag us down, and they've already signed the contract! Ori and your nephews already took a liking to them!' Bryant exclaimed, motioning to the thres mentioned dwarves and twins, who were sitting out on the deck. Caley was showing Kili and Fili her flute and Anakin was showing Ori his drawings.

"They are children!"

"Children who can fight. They're Stormcloaks: Being tough and stubborn is in their blood," Bryant said, thinking of Ulfric during the war. "I promised Ulfric that I'd protect them, and that's what I'll do." Thorin nodded.

"Then you are responsible for their fates." He walked out.

"Wait! Is that a yes or no?" Bryant called. Thorin chuckled at him.

"I think I prefer fighting Alduin then negotiating with that dwarf," he murmured. "And that's saying something."

* * *

Apparently they were going to 'the Shire.'

"A hobbit? Whats a hobbit?" asked Anakin. They all turned to him.

"A hobbit is a very small creature; about 3 feet and something inches, with curly hair and large hairy feet," said Gandalf. "They are remarkable."

"Whoa, something older than us that's smaller than us," Caley said with a smile.

"How tall are you?" asked Kili.

"4 foot 3," said Anakin.

"And... You're 12?"

"They were born earlier then they should have been," Bryant said quickly, stepping in. "Their mother, and my sister, Allie, was injured and they were born... She just managed to survive." The dwarves nodded and were silent for a minute.

It was hours later when they finally docked. All they needed to take off the boat was their gear. It had taken longer at Solitude because they were also bringing more food with them. Then they all split up to finish packing their personal belongings from their homes. Bryant went along with Dwalin and the twins ran off with Fili and Kili, Bryant yelling after them to not get themselves killed before the quest even started.

* * *

"What's it like in Skyrim?"

"Not very exciting. But stuff does happen. Like when Khajiit caravans come by. All the kids bring their money to see what they can get. Or when Ani had that accident with the trees, or when everyone had to evacuate because of a huge bandit attack when we were 6," said Caley.

"Ooh, what happened in the bandit attack?" asked Kili.

"Well, it just seemed like one of those boring days- nothing but lessons, morning to evening. All about Skyrim, the nine Holds, especially the Greybeards. But the Greybeards stuff is usually taught to Caley because she's Dragonborn too. Then it was just mid-morning when a guard ran into the room and was telling us to run, that bandits were attacking and lots of the guards had been badly injured. We only had time to slip on our boots and run out with the rest of the citizens."

_Flashback_

_"Ani!" Caley exclaimed as they ran. "There's bandits over there!" _

_"I know Cale," said Anakin. "Just keep running!"_

_As the older twin (by a half hour) Anakin thought of it as his duty to make sure his sister was safe. Which was sometimes hard with her overcuriousness. Sometimes she stated the obvious just so her little and very young mind could realize it._

_"Into the woods!" exclaimed a guard as the twins and three other men ran by. Anakin stopped._

_"Wouldn't the bandits be coming from there?" he asked._

_"No my prince," said the guard. "There is a large area where it is safe."_

_Anakin nodded and took his sister's hand. They jumped between the branches and followed everyone else._

_Two days had passed and Galmar, Ulfric, and Bryant hadn't come back. Caley knew she shouldn't worry, they were the 3 fiercest people she knew, but all those bandits? There had been dozens! _

_She was sitting near the Bards College students, who were softly playing a calming melody. She tapped her boot in the wet earth in rhythem with the gentle beat of the drums._

_"We're back."_

_She stood up at the sound of her uncle's voice. "Pa!" she and Anakin both exclaimed as they ran forward. "You're back!" They paid no attention to the fact that the three were very bloody._

_"Bandits put up a nasty fight," Ulfric told a guard. "You'll need your strongest men."_

_"Yes sir," said the guard._

_Later that evening, Caley and Anakin were sitting around a campfire with the other kids._

_"Those things- they're dangerous. They come out at night, and always sacrifice one of the youngest kids to their gods, slitting their throats- no screams, just a lot of blood. Their revenge."_

_"Stop it, Alan!" Anakin murmured, hugging Caley close. Alan was telling them about the Falmer. Anakin was scared, too. Alan laughed at them._

_"You think its funny?"_

_They all turned at the voice. Bryant was glaring at Alan._

_"Falmer are no joke. Telling lies about them only make you a fool." _

_"We meant nothing by it, sir."_

_"You better not have." Bryant stood up and left._

_"He's your uncle?" Locyun asked._

_"Yup," Caley said, popping the 'p.'_

_Solitude was taken back a few days later. _

_End of Flashback_

__"Well that must have been exciting," said Fili.

"It was- shouldn't we get moving if we want to reach this hobbit on time?"

"All ready," said Kili, and they started on the road.


End file.
